Blue turbulence
by Zeke the prophet
Summary: Lumpy and sniffles，the geek and nerd are gonna help the superhero splendid with his problem
1. the adventure of the nerd and geek

Prologue

"Are you crazy？You sure it can work？！"A green racoon yell.

"Be quiet and trust me."Another recoon respond，"This is the only chance to defeat him."

"I said get out，you bloody thives！"A blue flying squirrel who just stand front them says.

A few hours ago，Lifty and his twin brother Shifty was robbing a store as always.But Splendid came and chased them into a little corner.Splendid didn't found them yet cause they were hiding in a big garbage can.But seem like Shifty have plan for escape.

"Listen，Lifty.I need you to do something."And whisper to Lifty.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME？！" Lifty yell angrily.

"There you are，get out！"Splendid punch the garbage can.

But nothing happen expect some noises the recoon brother make.So Splendid do it Again，I said get out，you bloody thives！"

As soon as splendid finish talk，Lifty jump out and start to grapple with Splendid.But soon he failed and are press on the ground by Splendid.

"Nice try，dummy.You really though you can beat me？"Splendid says.

"No，but maybe he can ."Lifty point to the garbage can while Shifty hold a big syringe straight to Splendid'ｓneck.

"Ahh！You dirty cocksucker！"Splendid roar and try to punch Shifty but as he raise his fist he soon feel sick and him punch the ground instead.And the ground just suddenly spilt to part.

Meanwhile，Pop is shopping nearby and cub is sitting in the car and play toies alone.But he soon realize that ground is splitting，he try to escape but the door is locked because of Pop.

Cub try to yell to his dad for help.But Pop are busy bargaining with Petunia the cashier about the thing he just

bought.When he finally find out what happen outside，Cub is already fall into the crack and died.

Back to the corner，Splendid lay on ground feel complete

sick and saw Shifty come out and help Lifty up.

"Good job，little bro.That some teamwork."Shifty says happily to Lifty.

"Teamwork？Good job？Yo，I am almost died，bro！"Lifty angry complain，"But it dose work and it surely is the thing you said.

Then Lifty sit on Splendid's body and punch into his face.

"This is payback time！"And this is the last thing splendid

remember.

When he wake up he will lay on the bed of hospital with Giggles sit next to him."Ah，you're awake！"She says it with a smile.

"Hey，Giggles.Did you find what happen to my body？"

"Not yet since you got here last night.But they are on their way to the hospital."

"Who are they？"

"Sniffles，the one who will check your body."

"That is great."

"And Lumpy，the one who will cut open your body."

"I am Fucked."


	2. Beginnin:1

Chapter 1–trouble incoming

"Well,he is late again."

Giggles watch the clock.It is 10:00 am.Lumpy should been there 20 minutes ago.

"I guess it's better,so that we can live longer..."

Suddenly,the wall in front of Giggles get crashed by a car.The driving seat is empty and the car engine is still running.

"Sorry,Giggles! I am late."Lumpy rush in hospital and quickly example everything.

"So you were hungry and decided to ate some sandwiches and stopped the car meanwhile You car were still running engine and move on like a maniac was driving it.And that make you late, am I correct?"

"That's right."Lumpy response.

Giggles sigh "Did that hurt anyone?"

"Well,luckily there are few people in the street,and you stay in the reception desk.So we all good!Except for Toothy who just stand infornt of hospital with a large flower run over by my car.I just wounded who he want to visit?"

"It must be splendid! And you should came here 20 minutes ago instead of being late and kill one of your patient's fans!"Giggles yell angrily.

"Well,sorry about that and um...where's Sniffles?Did he late too?"Lumpy try to clam Giggles down.

"He is already here.In fact,he came to the hospital as soon as I told him what's happening here."

"That's great! I think we can start the operation now."

"I don't think so,Lumpy."

"Why?"

"Well..."

In the special room where only spendid is the only patient here.Sniffles is crouch on the ground hold Splendid's hand with a happy face but crying.

"OhmygodMrSplendidIexactlyseeyouinrealpersonThatmustbeadreamrightRightRIGHT?!!"

In the other hand,Splendid was use his eye contact to send help to Giggles and maybe Lumpy.

"How long has he been there？"

"About an hour after checked his body."

"How long do you think he can keep on doing this?"

"One day at least.But..."Giggles clap her hand, "Sniffles!"

Sniffles shocked for a second and realized that Giggles and Lumpy are stand outside.

"Oh,hi guys!So we can start it?"

"Yes."Giggles said, "Since this is your business.I will keep away from it.But if you have any emergency or danger here.Then push the button under the bed and l will be there." "Get it!" " Understand."

After Giggles leave,Lumpy and Sniffles start to discuss about what happened to Splendid.

"So Dr.Sniffles why did he become that way?"

"X-Ray says that there is something wrong in his lungs,Dr.Lumpy."

"Then l am gonna open his chest to change his lungs."

"Well, I can't think another idea."

"Good,I have the anesthetic bottle.After anesthetized him，then let's get started."

~ten minutes later~

"Why he still awake?Why anesthetic gas doesn't work?"

"Lumpy,where did you get this bottle?" "Hospital,of course.But it didn't work everytime."

"Well,that's not strange.Cus this is oxygen bottle."

"Oh..."They all been quiet for a minutes, "Then pass me the anesthesia."

Splendid,lying in the bed for ten minutes think:Maybe I should push the button now.


	3. Beginnin:2

Chapter 2–illegal trip

"I though we are gonna take a boat."

"Yes,we are."

"But where is the boat，Lumpy？Where is it?!"

~Yesterday~

"I am still feeling uncomfortable,guys.Did you change the lungs?"Splendid who just woke up ask.

"Exactly we can't change your lungs that easy.Your body is so hard that we can't do anything."Sniffles says.

"Speak of help,Giggles.Our chainsaw is borken because...you know."Lumpy talk to Giggles with a sorry face while Giggles response him with a whatever face.

"So I can't do anything but keep those lungs? !

"Yes.But we have a plan B."

"What is it?"

"Well,we heard what happened to you that night.The twin use a syringe and took you down."Lumpy says.

"Oh,please don't let me remember that moment.That is a insult!"Spendid response.

"But it truns out that we can use injection!"Sniffle seems very happy about that.

"So?"

"We are gonna take a trip to Penson city for five days.It have some medicine we need.And Lumpy have a perfect plan to go for his information.We will go there by ship tomorrow."

~Back to now~

"What are we doing here?"Sniffles asks.

"Wait for the boat of course." Lumpy quickly response.

"There is no way for a normal ship could drive into a wasteland like this."They are now in a abandoned wharf which no one use in a decade.

"We don't go there by a normal ship."

"Why not? it's that too expensive for you."

"No.That just too risky to waste one of our lives like this,I mean I love the mole but why the heck he enjoy being a driver is still a mystery for me."

"Wait,is that the ship?"Sniffles point to a ship whom is coming toward them.

"Yes,it's! I hope Russel have a free room this time."

So it's Russel who drive this ship.That doesn't seem too surprise for me.But... "What do you mean free room?"

"There are lots people who take a trip by this ship so I always slept in the floor because of lack of rooms."

"But this time you can sleep in bed."Russel is standing on the

deck,seem like he is waiting for them.

"Russel my man! It's that okay I bring someone eles?"

"Of course you can and also..."Russel trun his head into Sniffles, "Hi,there.Sniffles! It's so rare to see you there."

"I know,Russel. I know."Sniffles bring his bags to the ship and get shocked by what he is seeing.

There are so many people stand in the deck.It make Sniffles forget the fact this isn't a normal ship for a minute.

"Can I help you with your bags?"A female voice make Sniffles back to reality.

"Thank you,but I can help...Flaky !?" Flaky who wearing a

sailor suit is stand next to Sniffles.

"What are you doing here?" Lumpy seem very shocked.

"I need more money for tuition while Russel allow me treat this as a part time job."Flaky response and take Sniffles bags then leave.

"Russel ! We need to talk." Lumpy call Russel who is talking with another staff.

Russel runs into Lumpy says: " What's up?"

"Why Flaky here? She's not suppose be in this game."

"You heard what's she said.Also she know what is this about."

This is a smuggler running money for gangster nearby and this time they are going to Penson City and running money for a dangerous gang call "Wild fire".

"You sure she's ok?" Lumpy asks. "I'm sure."Russel reapone.

"Fine then.But I do hope she won't do this again."Lumpy leave and find Sniffles is speaking with some familiar faces—It's Nutty、Lammy、Handy、Pop and Cub.

"oH,itS LuMpy! HoW ITS GoiNg!"Nutty with his crazy accent asks.

"I'm fine,thank you.And you seem very happy."

"OF coUrsE I aM I gOt mY cHanCe to eAt tHe fRee CaRdy In PensON CiTy! IsNT tHAt gReat?!!!"

"Yeah,yeah...So what about you guys? Why are you here?"

Lammy:I need more sheep to make more clothes.Mr Pickles says it's better to take this ship than other normal one.

"Where is Mr Pickles?" "Rest in our room,he is very tried at this point."

"If he can sleep..."Lumpy wispering " what about you,Handy?"

Handy:I need some nails for my new project.And I can't take a normal ship to Penson City because that will me a week and I will late for handle my woke.

"HANDle,you said?"

"Shut your mouse and ask next!"

Pop and Cub:I want make a birthday cake for Cub.But I am out of eggs and all stones in HappyTree town have no eggs either.

"But I buy a lot of eggs in Petunia stone."

"Well,she banned me for some reason."

"Why?" "I heard it's because he always bargain with her."Handy chip in.

"But you can take take a normal ship.Why don't you do that?"

"That is too expensive! I don't want to waste money on that."

"And I finally understand why this is so mystery now."Sniffles speaking since he's the only person who don't know what is going on.

"I forgot to tell you,sorry." Lumpy apologize, "But this is ok,cause you are gonna help you idol anyway."

"Yeah,that's true.I hope Mr.Splendid could forgive me afterwards."

"So the rumors are true.Splendid is sick and let all the criminals stolen eggs from stone."Says Pop. "Even Lifty and Shifty have to travel to other places."

"They do?"Sniffles asks.

"Yeah,we saw them in the floor.Did not know why they are in this ship?"

"Maybe they really are travel around."Lammy says.

"OR MaYbE tHeY liKE EaTINg CaNDy LikE Me!"Nutty shooting.

"Trust me,Nutty.No one loves candy as you do."Sniffles is Nutty best friend,he know how hard Nutty could be when he eat candy.

"I kNoW! IsNT ThAT GrEat?!"

"But why cops don't arrest criminals?They have guns." Lumpy asks.

"It's because those cops were lead by Disco Bear who always act like a coward everytime."Handy says with a big smile.

"Excuse me,guys.But it's dinner time."Flaky call them in a distance.

"All right,Listen up.What Russel gonna says it's very important.I hope you don't missed it."Lumpy talk to everyone around him.

After dinner,Russel speak: "We are gonna land in a factory at 10:00 a.m and leave at 4:00 p.m.I hope everyone could on time and keep your mouth shut about all those things.And know I want to know your name—Your real name,not just those goffy name.I will started first:Russel.And the girl next to me call Fiona."He point to Flaky and says.

Then everybody start doing that:

...

Lumpy:Lester、Sniffles:Sheldon 、Nutty:Ned 、Lammy:Lammy、Handy:Hank、Pop:Paul、Cub:Carl、Lifty:Luke、Shifty:Simon

...

Afterdinner everyone go to their room,Lumpy is very happy that he can sleep in bed this time.But Sniffles is thinking something serious.

"Yo,Lester."Sniffles try to call him with his real name.

"Yes,Sheldon?" Lumpy rsponse him too.

"What do you think about the twins? I don't think they are only travel here,they must have something couldn't tell others.What do you think?"

Lumpy doesn't response cause he already fall into sleep.

"God damn it, Lumpy! Damn it!"

Soon Sniffles went to sleep too because he's too tried.

But None of them could guess that there will be amount of problems coming toward them after this trip.


End file.
